BobSponge (episode)
Characters *SpongeBob *Sandy Cheeks *BobSponge *Plankton *Patrick (2 Minor Roles) *Squidward (cameo) *Mr. Krabs (Cameo) Plot The episode begins with Sandy working on a silver canister with a lab assistant that Sandy hired for the project. The lab assistant tells her that his name is Notkanlp J. Noldesh (which is Sheldon J. Plankton unscrambled). Notkanlp J. Noldesh is actually a robot about same size as Sandy. Notkanlp J. Noldesh opens up the canister saying that his invention is almost ready. Little does Sandy know that her assistant is evil and is trying to make the clone so that Plankton can steal the formula. Sandy claims that her greatest contribution to science is complete and begins to show SpongeBob, the clone that she made. She then pushes a button on it as it warms up. It suddenly turns green and SpongeBob and Sandy scream. A black mist then appears from the machine as Sandy turns it off and opens it. BobSponge is awakened from his slumber and asks to go to the Krusty Krab and cook. BobSponge starts off as a normal person, but later turns out to be evil. SpongeBob and Patrick try to multiple things with him, but SpongeBob and Patrick don't want him because BobSponge can't do any of the things SpongeBob does because SpongeBob exists. This causes BobSponge to get angry and upset. Later he goes back to the lab to find one of his creators, Notkanlp J. Noldesh. By unscrambling his name, he goes to the Chum Bucket, where he meets Sheldon J. Plankton and the robot fish that he used during his experiment with Sandy. Sheldon J. Plankton tells him to kill SpongeBob and get the formula. BobSponge tries to cook chum and he gives it to Plankton. Plankton eats it and he realizes that he made his chum taste good. Plankton realizes that he doesn't need the formula, when he has BobSponge. In the next day, BobSponge walks up to the Krusty Krab telling SpongeBob that he has a competitor. BobSponge shoves multiple Chum Burgers to the customers of the Krusty Krab and they like it. Mr. Krabs is worried that Plankton will become a successful business rival. Plankton tells Mr. Krabs that I don't need your formula. Later this causes a cook off between BobSponge and SpongeBob. BobSponge and SpongeBob have a contest about who makes the better burger. Mr. Krabs and Plankton set up a stand between their restaurants with a scoreboard on who satisfies the most customers. BobSponge has a weakness, his burgers are not made with love. SpongeBob still wins the contest in the end causing BobSponge to get mad. He yells to SpongeBob, "You took my life away and my job." Later he begins to put SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs in a boiling pot of chum. Plankton says to BobSponge, "My plan is working, now go get the formula for me." BobSponge tells him that he doesn't care about the formula. Plankton shouts back, "I programmed you to steal it. Why aren't you obeying?" BobSponge remains silent and continues cooking SpongeBob and his friends until SpongeBob gets out of the melting pot where he comes back in full glory facing his opponit face to face. SpongeBob and BobSponge than jump onto the rooftop where they fight one last time. SpongeBob eventually uses his spatula to flick pickles into BobSponge's eye where he finally falls down the rooftop allowing BobSponge to fall to the ground where he falls back into the Krusty Krab to turn into a fish stick. Mr. Krabs later gloats upfront of Plankton telling him that he will sell fish sticks to everyone which closes the episode. Trivia/Goofs *The title card music is the same as Shell Shocked. *This episode isn't the first where SpongeBob faces against another version of himself. *This was BobSponge's last appearance due to the writing staff calling the character an uninspired version of DoodleBob. Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Fanon Season 3 Category:98.194.54.73